The truth about Aichi
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: Miwa gets to know Aichi better after a fateful encounter and has learned a few significant facts about the small bluenette 1 He's never had any romantic feelings for Kai 2 He has a whole another life that no one knows about 3 Aichi looks cute in a dress. Miwa x Aichi Jimmy x Aichi Kaito x Aichi
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Aichi has finally given up any hope that Kai will see him as anything outside of Vanguard and could never see him as a possible love interest. While walking home from school Miwa spots Aichi walking into an apartment building and gets curious by doing so he learns a few things 1) Aichi is stronger than he looks, 2) That he is no longer pinning after Kai, and 3) Aichi looks cute in a dress**

**Today's my birthday so here's a fic as a gift please thank me with reviews**

**Owe and since this is the first story ever of this slash pairing I get to name it and its…Royal shipping cause of Aichi's deck**

**Warning: Yaoi, Gay Guys, Homosexual, Boy x Boy love if you don't like it leave now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Cardfight! Vanguard cause if I did Morikawa would be dead and Ren would always flirt and group Aichi**

**Takes place three days before "Fateful Encounter"**

**Alright Starto**

Taishi Miwa was walking home from school alone with his brief case being held over his shoulder since Kai said he had plans and wouldn't be at card capital, again.

Miwa had decided to go to Card Capital on his own but without Kai that place was pretty dull. There were no interesting Cardfights, he couldn't hold a conversation with anyone to anyone because Morikawa an idiot Misaki looks like she'd castrate him if he tried to talk to her, Kamui was just as bad as Morikawa, Aichi had been strangely absent strangely absent, and he didn't know anyone else well enough to talk to them led alone approach them without reason.

Miwa sighed from boredom and decided to go to that Moe Café were all the workers dress up in French maid's outfits.

The restaurant was in his sight and he started walking towards it. Whilst walking he looked up pondering the absence of the Blue haired vanguard player.

_He has been gone a long time from what I've gathered about two months now could it be that he won't come unless Kai is there?_ Miwa gave this some serious thought as it was quite obvious that the bluenette had feelings for that coldhearted bastard that he called a friend. Aichi would always blush whenever he'd see Kai and always stutter and apologize for every little thing but it appeared only Misaki and himself had noticed. Kai would always brush off these affections cold and yet Aichi still liked him for reasons Miwa could fathom.

Miwa closed his eyes and sighed and he opened the glass door with one hand and a bell rang.

"Welcome back Master"

Miwa's eyes shot open and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Aichi in a French maids outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait I really wanted to put the story on my birthday so here's a decent sized chapter**

**Okay just to let everyone know that I make references to a lot of amines so there will be characters from other animes other than Cardfight! Vanguard, Detective Conan/Case Closed, mainly from the Clamp anime but with Minor rolls, this is due to my uncaring for OC's its just I'd rather use people that others can look up what they look like instead of my own oc's that only I know what they officially look like**

**The café that Aichi works at is the café from the Tsubasa chronicles and this was written before I found out the world they were in a virtual world.**

* * *

Miwa couldn't believe his eyes, standing before his very eyes was Aichi Sendou, the Aichi that had been missing for days now, was no right in front of him in a French maids outfit.

"Aichi" Miwa asked with a blush dancing across his cheeks.

The Blue haired maid's eyes snapped open wide in shock.

"Eh M-Miwa" The maid now confirmed as Aichi was staring at Miwa in shock.

"Aichi what are you doing here and in that outfit?" Miwa's eyes took roamed down Aichi's body taking in every inch of him.

'_That dress makes him looks so cute it's like that dress was made for him'_ Miwa blushed as he looked at Aichi.

Aichi held up the silver tray he was carrying and held it up to his face in embarrassment.

'_Oh no Miwa is probably going to think I'm some sort of freak now' _Aichi thought panicked.

"Miwa I can explain so please don't hate me" Aichi begged bowing humbly.

Miwa startled raised his hands up.

"I don't hate you just because you like to wear dresses"

"No it's not like dressing up like this" Aichi turned his head and looked away embarrassed "I had no choice, the uniforms are mandatory and they were all out of male uniforms so I have to wear this" Aichi was blushing embarrassedly.

Just then a handsome, light blond haired man, dressed as a butler came in from a door leading to the back.

"Ah what's going on here is there a problem here, Hyuu?" He asked with a wide blind smile.

They both turned to look at the smiling man.

"Ah nothing Fye-san I was just about to show this customer to his table"

Aichi then turned back to Miwa and bowed.

"Right this way Master" He then led Miwa to a table by the Window.

"Um my shift ends in fifteen minutes do you think you can wait for me until then? I promise I'll tell everything you want to know just as long as you keep this a secret"

Miwa just nodded dully as Aichi went to attend to another customer.

_~15 minutes later~_

Miwa, while waiting for Aichi, had taken in the pleasant and calming atmosphere of the shop. Miwa learned that blond haired Man from before was the Café's owner and manager, there was also a _tall, tan, brutish, male dressed in a Yakuta and what was he had assumed was a prop sword._

While waiting he had ordered some of the Café's famous chocolate and was stunned at how amazing it was. The combination of the sensational chocolate, the calming atmosphere, plus the fact that the employs were all dressed up brought a wave nostalgia sweep over him.

It was only when he felt someone shake his shoulder that he snapped out of his bliss filled state. His eyes snapped over to see Aichi in his street clothes looking at him with a soft smile.

"Ready to go?" Aichi's voice was soft and gentle.

"Ah yeah" Miwa put the money for the Chocolate that he gotten and stood up with Aichi and left walking side by side.

Miwa held the door open for Aichi.

"Ah thank you Miwa-san"

As they walked out the store a boy stopped and greeted the two of them.

"Ah hello Aichi-kun, oh is this a friend of yours?" The small brunet boy greeted politely

"Ah yes Syaoran this is Miwa he's a friend of mine from Card Capital"

"Wait isn't that place a trading card store"

"Ah yes I've recently started playing Vanguard"

"Eh! Wow, I'm surprised that you're actually taking up an interest in something docile for a change?"

The boy's genuine shock made Miwa raise a brow.

'_What does he mean by that?'_ Miwa thought to himself in confusion.

Aichi just laughed softly with his eyes closed.

"Oh come on now, my other personal interest aren't all that extreme that you're making them out to be Syaoran-kun"

Miwa shuddered as he felt a shiver run up his spine and looked over at Aichi.

'_He's talking like that guy from before, it's kind of creepy'_

"Aichi you're talking like Fye-san again" Syaoran anime sweat dropped.

"But I think it's good that you've chosen to take up a less life threatening activity, well have a good time with your friend"

With that he passed them and walked in to Café.

Aichi and Miwa started to walk away but not before they heard Syaoran shout out.

"Hey Fye Kurogane you're not going to believe this Aichi's taken up to playing a docile trading card game"

The two then heard a pair shouts of 'Eh' before they were out of hearing range.

Aichi and Miwa were sitting on a bench in the middle of a park that was just under the branch of a large tree. They were watching some little kids play football **(a/n in the eastern part of the world soccer is called football)**

"So what exactly do you want to know?" Aichi asked staring off into the distance, his face was devoid of emotion. Aichi braced himself preparing for the worst that would come from this.

"Well first of all, I want to know why you work there" Miwa spoke not turning his head away from the kids kick their ball back and forth.

Aichi smiled and rested his hands in his lap.

"Well I have to pay the rent for my apartment somehow" Aichi answered knowing that it wasn't a satisfactory answer.

Miwa looked at him with knitted brows.

"What about your parents?"

"I don't have any" Miwa could see that Aichi's eyes were filled with no joy nor despair or any other emotions, which usually filled his eyes to the brim was now replaced with cold unmoving emptiness.

"I'm an Orphan"

"What do you mean?" Miwa asked scared for his friend's well-being.

Aichi put his hands on the bench to support himself as he gazed up into the sky bas he answered.

"Oh well you see my birth father left my mother and me when I was very little and so she then remarried when I was about 5 and well my new father seemed like a decent enough guy until Emi was about three, that's when he would he started to drink he would yell at me saying that I was worthless and that I never should have been born at first it was when my mother wasn't around, it was so hard for Emi she really is one of the best sisters that you could ever wish for. To be honest she's the only reason I'm still alive today"

Miwa gulped his heart was beating so rapidly that he could hear it in his ears. He didn't like want to think that people could be that cruel.

Aichi continued after taking in a deep breath and letting out slowly.

"I was barely breathing at the time when she first saw my father hit me when she asked him why he did that he just said that I was bad and need to be punished. Then she watched as he then beat me up after which she stood crying holding my bloody and bruised body my father then he left to go pass out. Emi got the neighbors and they got my to the hospital just in time."

Aichi then lowered his head so that he was staring at the ground with those sorrowful eyes.

"When my mother found out she came to the hospital Emi was about to tell what happened before I told her I had just fallen down a flight of stairs into a fence, she scolded me before discharging me before they could do anymore treatment and made me apologize to my neighbors and made me work off the bill for the hospital. It got so bad that one day I just broke down behind my school and some kids from another class found me and made fun of me for crying. They pushed me around for a bit but they left me alone when they saw the blood on their hands"

"But there after that day that I was walking home I was giving up on life when I met Kai and he gave me Blaster Blade and I had hope again in my life. But when I got home coming in the door smiling my father was home early and he told me to hand over my Blaster Blade card he said that deserve to be happy and anything that because I was an abomination and didn't deserve it. But I refused to give saying that it was mine"

"He tried to take it from me by force but I wrapped my whole body around it protecting with my life he thrashed about at me punching, kicking, and screaming at me to give him the card. It was then that my mother came in and watched as he beat me she tried to stop him but she got hit in the process and fell back against the watching as I refused to let go of the only thing that gave me hope for the first time in my life. After what seemed to be hours he got fed up and threw me outside yelling at me saying never to come back"

Miwa stood there shocked wondering how the frail boy in front of him could have survived such a horrible tragedy of a childhood.

Aichi smiled at the memory fondly looking up into the sky. Miwa didn't like the way Aichi's eyes looked as he told him his story.

"Aichi" Miwa spoke his name softly as then had his bangs covering his eyes.

Aichi turned his head with now curious eyes to him only to be engulfed by two strong arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to suffer through that" Miwa's voice was low as he clutched the boy tightly.

"It's okay I'm actually better off. I mean if I had stayed I would probably be six feet under by now" Aichi lifted his arms up and returned the hug.

Miwa tightened his grip on the other and they stayed like that for a while.

"Miwa?"

"Yes Aichi"

"I can't Breath' Miwa's eyes shot open and he blinked before slowly releasing the other.

Aichi took in a deep breath.

"Ah Sorry" Miwa apologized looking away embarrassed.

Aichi looked up and shook his head.

"No it's alright I should actually be thanking you, you're such a kind person" Aichi turned to look off into the sunset completely missing the Blush that was evident on Miwa's face.

"It's strange" Miwa looked back at Aichi now calm again and was awe struck at how peaceful Aichi looked now "You're the first person I've ever told that story to"

Miwa was surprised by this.

"You mean no else knows you're an orphan not even your colleagues from the cake shop"

"Oh no they know I'm an Orphan just not how I exactly became one"

Aichi turned back to Miwa with a smile.

"I guess I'm just weird"

Miwa shook his head.

"You're not weird you were just answering my question they didn't ask you so there was no need to tell them"

The sky was now red and the park was almost completely empty.

"Miwa could we stop here for today its getting pretty late we should probably head home now"

"Ah yeah sure where do you live"

"I live in an apartment building on Clamp Avenue, Why?"

"Because I'm going to walk you home, what kind of guy would I be if I let a beautiful maiden walk home alone?"

Miwa posed dramatically with one hand to his chest and the other held out in the air.

Aichi laughed out loud at Miwa's antics.

"Now come my beautiful maiden before the dark settles on the land and the monsters come about the land"

Miwa grabbed Aichi's hand and they then headed to Aichi's Apartment.

They ran together hand in hand with Miwa pulling Aichi tightly.

They came to a halt once they were in front of the buildings gate.

"This is fine, I can go from here Miwa but will you be okay on your own?"

"Yeah it's actually really convenient taking you home because I live right nearby"

"Really where?" Aichi tilted his to the left in Confusion.

Miwa just winked and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Aichi looked to where he was pointing at but the only thing he saw across the street was the wall.

"But there's nothing there?" Aichi's brows furrowed.

"Unless!" Aichi's eyes widened as he looked up and saw the shrine at the top of the hill that was past the wall that was due to keep the forest intact.

"No way you live in that shrine?" Aichi exclaimed with vigor.

Miwa puffed out his chest proudly and nodded.

"Yeah so you'll always be safe knowing I'm watching over you" Miwa said trying yo be as romantic as possible.

Aichi laughed out loud at the blondes antics.

"Oh Miwa"

Miwa gave a gentlemen's bow and took up Aichi's hand as he was bent over.

"Then till next we meet my fair maiden" He released the smaller ones hand before looking up at the other.

"Until next time my brave knight" Aichi played along not minding that he was playing as a maiden.

"Then the next we meet I shall sweep you off your feet" Miwa proclaimed as he walked away backwards.

Aichi watched him until he disappeared out of sight completely unaware of the blush on his cheeks.

Aichi then turned around and walk to the the entrance to the building he was smiling as he did so.

He turned back around once when he had the door open. He turned around and sighed with content at the sight of the Shrine before going in the building and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Okay so what you guys think of the story so far**

**Fuck anyone whose reading this who has a boyfriend or girlfriend go out with them or call them don't be reading this  
**

**And every else i hope you've had a better valentines day than mine  
**

**Oh and remember any chocolates you get you have to give back the same amount to the same person on March 14th aka White Day**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


End file.
